Felices navidades con los Cullen
by Almost.Isabel
Summary: Bella va a casa de los Cullen a pasar las vacaciones de navidad y alli pasaran muchas cosas.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia la ha escrito obsessedovredward, yo solo traduzco la historia con el permiso de la autora.

Capitulo 1

LA INVITACION

BPOV

Estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana en mi sitio de siempre, esperando a que Edward llegase. No lo había visto desde ayer y estaba impaciente por estar con él otra vez. La lluvia golpeaba sin piedad contra la azotea de mi casa, estaba así desde hace tres días. El viento frío me hizo temblar así que decidí coger un suéter. Odiaba este tipo de tiempo y el abatimiento del exterior no ayudó a mejorar mi humor. Cuando fui hacia mi armario a medio camino sentía un par de brazos duros como una roca cercar mi cintura. Gemí en sorpresa de la humedad que los miembros filtró a través mi camisa fina y tocó mi piel. Me di la vuelta con el ceño fruncido hacia en el dueño de los brazos para subirme a él, o por lo menos planeaba eso, pero mis pies tenían otras ideas. Consiguieron de alguna manera enredarse juntos y el resto de mí fue a caer al suelo.

Huh. 'Mierda Bella'; pensé `tan agraciada como de costumbre`

Vi agradecida, que los brazos me aseguraron de nuevo antes de que mi nariz tuviera ocasión de romperse contra el suelo.  
Edward se rió entre dientes, bajo su respiración y me atrajo a sus abrazos. Su piel mojada empapaba mi ropa. Repentinamente no me importaba el frío.  
Su hermosa voz también me cautivaba olvidando porque me había enfadado.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. ¿Mi amor, adorable torpe, no puedes permanecer en tus pies un día sin conseguir no caerte? ".

Oh, sí. Ahora recordaba porqué estaba enojada.  
Edward continuó riendo, inconsciente de mi enfado.

"¿Sabes?, ¡tenia un perfecto equilibrio hasta que has llegado y me has sorprendido!"

Lo empuje lejos de mi y fui a sentarme en la cama. Eso borro la expresión de diversión de su cara rápidamente.

"Quieres que me vaya?"

La patética manera que dijo eso hizo que se me derritiera el corazón.  
Fui hacia él y lo abracé suavemente. Él se volvió, reclinando la barbilla sobre mi pelo.

´´Por supuesto que no. Nunca quiero que te vayas. Me has asustado eso es todo. Ahora, ¿Querías algo mas y eso te impidió usar la puerta delantera o asustarme era tu única misión?"

"Bien, entre por la ventana porque quería pedir tu opinión sobre algo antes de que llegue oficialmente. Me desviaste con tu cercano encuentro con el suelo hace un momento."

No hice caso de su comentario sobre mi torpeza.

¿Qué pasa? Está todo bien?"

"Sí. Para de preocuparte. Todo está perfectamente bien. Mi familia, yo especialmente, queríamos que pasaras las Navidades con nosotros en casa." Él me miraba con los ojos esperanzados. "Tengo pensado pedirle permiso a Charlie, pero quería preguntártelo primero. Si no quieres, no pasa nada. Nadie va a presionarte "

Puse mi dedo sobre su boca para detenerle ahí.  
¿Sigue sin tener idea de la fuerza que ejerce sobre mí?  
La idea de pasar todas mis vacaciones en su casa era más que perfecta para mí, ¿pero él pensaba que habría algún problema con ello?. Edward estaba realmente loco.

"Por supuesto que quiero ir!"

Yo di brincos en mis pies de la emoción. Edward dibujo en su cara una gran sonrisa y me abrazó más fuerte.

"¿Cuándo quieres venir? ¡Tienes que empezar a empacar inmediatamente! Ohhhhh, esto es genial! "

Edward me transmitía todo su entusiasmo y parecía un niño haciendo planes para ir a Disney World. Pero, se me ocurrió una pequeña dificultad.

"Espera. ¿Cómo vas a ponerte de acuerdo con Charlie en esto? Que prácticamente te odia por ser el novio de su hija y estás hablando de mí lejos de él toda la semana de Navidad , ¿y esperas que yo le pregunte? Creo que no puede ir y decir 'papá, quiero ir a pasar la Navidad con mi novio y con su familia en lugar de con mi propio padre' podría herir sus sentimientos. "Me estremecía la misma idea de pensarlo". ¿Y por qué estás tan tranquilo con respecto a esto? Alice vio una forma de llegar a un acuerdo con él según su plan?

Edward permaneció inexpresivo durante mi enfado, y sonriendo suavemente. "Deja de preocuparte por las cosas malas, Bella. Tenemos un plan. Me gustaría que vinieras lo antes posible y tienes que embalar rápidamente. Deberíamos ser capaces de acabar en una hora si todo va bien. Quédate arriba y regresare en un momento ".

"¿De quién hablas exactamente cuando dices " nosotros "?", Le pregunté con recelo. Él obviamente no quería contarme que otros miembros de su familia entraban en el plan.

"Te prometo que te lo diré más tarde. Ve a prepararte y por favor, por favor, trate de no caerte de nuevo. Me gustaría llevarte a casa de una sola pieza. "

Me dio un breve pero dulce beso y saltó por mi ventana.

Corrí por la habitación, cogiendo ropa adecuada para el clima. Quería estar preparada para cuando regresase. Podía escuchar murmullos abajo. La voz de Charlie era fácilmente reconocible, con breves tonos ásperos. También escuche a Edward y sus familiarizados discurso, con voz suave y lisa. Podría diferenciar a uno de otro, pero estaba demasiado lejos para saber que decían. Dejé de tratar de averiguar quién era el dueño de la voz, porque mis pies se enredado con la correa de la bolsa y yo tenía que concentrarme en no tropezar mientras me desenredaba. Edward no estaría contento después de su propuesta a Charlie.

***

Una hora después estaba saliendo por la puerta con Edward, que cogió mis maletas, después de despedirnos de Charlie. Alice y Jasper nos estaban esperando en el asiento de atrás de la Volvo.

"Hola, Bella! Me alegro de que decidieras venir. Vamos a divertirnos mucho!" Alice parecía que iba a explotar del entusiasmo. Lo sentí por Jasper, que no sólo vio su emoción, además también se vio obligado a sentir su entusiasmo de primera mano.

"Hola, Bella. También me alegro hayas podido venir." Con Jasper como de costumbre, apareció la calma en la superficie, aunque si Alice siguiese con su entusiasmo botaríamos en el asiento al igual que ella.

Edward condujo hasta la carretera y me acordé de su promesa.

"Soooooo, ¿cómo te dio Charley su permiso?"

"Bueno, fue muy fácil. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era presentar algunos hechos. Charlie ya se sentía un poco culpable de que tenía que trabajar esta semana y no podría pasar mucho tiempo en casa con tigo. Jasper ayudo aumentando su culpabilidad. A Charlie le gusta Alice y probablemente estaría de acuerdo si decíamos que fue ella la que propuso que estuvieses esta semana con nosotros. A Charlie le gusto mucho la idea. Pensaba que tú podrías disfrutar de las vacaciones mientras él trabajaba. Y tengo la total intención de que disfrutes de esta Navidad, siendo nuestra primera juntos. "

Tenia la intención de disfrutar de esta semana con Edward. Nada parecía mejor. Podría ser él mismo en torno a su familia y yo podría estar con él. Por no hablar de que era nuestra primera Navidad juntos. Pasé todo el viaje a su casa pensando en que se parecerían unas navidades normales a unas con los Cullen. No podía esperar para saberlo ....

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Q tal les gusto mi primera traducción ya tengo otro capítulo pero no lo voy a subir todavía jajajaja solo digo que es muy divertido y lo subiré cuando tenga el próximo y así tener un poco de tiempo, pero a lo mejor algunos reviews podrían ayudarme a escribir más rápidamente.

Nos leemos pronto ^_^


	2. Capitulo 2

Muchísimas gracias a taly cullen, maria alice cullen y peritha12 por apoyarme ya q a sido los UNICOS q han dejado reviews , de todas formas muchas gracias me han motivado para seguir ya que parece que gusta jajaja q bien!!

Bueno aqi el segundo capi, este es muy romántico.  
Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de obsessedovredward, yo solo me atribuyó la traducción.

Los ángeles y los copos de nieve  
  
BPOV

No podía esperar a ver qué clase de vacaciones me esperaban. Tan pronto como salí del coche note la llovizna.  
Emmett llegó volando a la puerta y me agarró abrazándome fuertemente. Tal vez demasiado fuerte, pero porque yo estaba empezando a sentirme un poco mareada.

"Emmett... .... No puedo... ... .... Respirar!" Logré liberarme al cabo del rato. Edward vino a mi lado y en agarro a Emmett hasta que me soltase. Yo influido poco, pero me las arreglé tuve para permanecer en posición vertical.

"Lo siento, estoy emocionado! Esto va a ser muy divertido! Nunca he estado con un humano durante las vacaciones de Navidad. ¿Qué tipo de cosas soléis hacer? "  
Hablo tan rápido que apenas pude entenderlo.

"Emmett, dale la oportunidad de entrar antes en la casa. Luego podrás divertirte. Bella va a mojarse, bajo la lluvia, y no quiero que se resfrié. Veo que tendré que fijar algunas reglas para que este bien- ".

Emmett corrió de nuevo a la casa. Edward me recogida en sus brazos y caminó hacia el porche.

"¡Espera, mis maletas!"

"Alice y Jasper ya se hicieron cargo de eso por mí. Tus cosas están en mi habitación ".

Oh. No me había dado cuenta antes , pero Jasper y Alice había desaparecido. Podría culpar a Emmett de distracción, sin embargo, había sido yo.

Esme y Carlisle ya nos estaban esperando en el salón. Me sonrió cálidamente cuando entre con Edward.

"Bella, me alegro de que aceptaras nuestra invitación. Esta Navidad va a ser muy especial, puedo sentirlo. Podemos celebrarlo como una familia completa, para variar".

Estaba confundido por la declaración de Esme. Acaso ¿no celebraban la Navidad siempre juntos? Tendría que preguntarle a Edward sobre eso mas tarde. Quería saber que manera tendrían ellos de celebrar una fiesta que nunca habían visto.

"Bella, es mejor que subas y te seques y cambies de ropa antes de que cojas un resfriado." Edward me llevó a su cuarto antes de que mi cerebro tuviera la oportunidad de darse cuenta de que estaba empapada hasta los huesos. Me cambie rápidamente y fui a sentarme sobre el en el sofá.

"Edward, ¿qué significa lo que dijo Esme con lo de pasar una navidad toda la familia? ¿No celebran la Navidad todos? "

"Por supuesto que lo hacemos, sólo que no como una familia completa. Pero no comemos ya que no hay ningún plato especial para hacer en navidad, y ya hemos pasado más de cincuenta navidades juntos y la novedad ya ha desaparecido. Aunque antes tampoco obedecíamos ninguna de las tradiciones humanas. Normalmente todas las parejas se solían dividir en las vacaciones y viajar juntos para tener algún tiempo solos ".

"Entonces ¿tu que hacías durante todo ese tiempo?" No podía remediarlo, pero lo lamente en cuanto vi la tristeza que se apodero de sus ojos.  
Se alejo antes de responderme con una voz llena de tristeza.

"Yo no quería ser una molestia para Carlisle y Esme o para cualquiera de mis hermanos, así que yo me quedaba guardando la casa para ellos. Yo no tenía nada que hacer, ya que para mí la Navidad significaba lo mismo que cualquier otro fin de semana. "

Entonces no lo pude evitar. Puse mis brazos alrededor de él. No sabía si quería reconfortarme a mi o a él. Sentía su infelicidad como si fuera mía.

"Eso suena muy aburrido. Te prometo que esta Navidad va a ser diferente. No más "bah, patrañas' para ti, señor. Voy a quedarme para acompañarte. " Yo cuidare de tu compañía, hasta que te acabes a aburriendo de mi.``

Intente aliviar su tristeza con humor y una sonrisa.

"No creo que nada sea mejor que tu compañía Eso es todo lo que necesito para hacer esta Navidad mas especial que nunca. Mi familia está muy contenta de que tenga a alguien con quien compartir las vacaciones, es la razón por la que todos estemos de acuerdo en quedarnos en casa este año. En cuanto a mí, estoy entusiasmada. Incluso Rosalie lo está, pero no lo admite. Creo que realmente está pensando en entrar en la aduana de Navidad de este año, por lo que debes tener cuidado. No sé cuánto podremos limitar Alice ... "Él me sonrió y se me olvidó toda la conversación. Miramos la oscuridad del cielo y Edward se sorprendió al ver que la lluvia había cesado. En su lugar había una ligera nevada . Edward me atrajo hacia la ventana para obtener una mejor vista. Esta fue la primera vez que no me mostró ningún entusiasmo por lo que previamente se refiere como "de color blanco, cosa pura». Esto me recuerda de ese día en la cafetería cuando llegué por primera vez a los Tenedores, cuando vi a Edward riendo con sus hermanos después de desaparecer durante una semana. Él parecía un modelo para mí entonces, también. También recordé la conversación que tuvimos poco tiempo después de ... ... ... ..

Estas mal por la nieve ¿no? verdad

_No te gusta el frío.___

_O la húmeda._

"Bella, ¿qué estás pensando? Te ves como si estuvieras en un pensamiento profundo, y es que me vuelve loco no saber dónde está tu mente. "

Le di la espalda a la nieve y le sonreí con cariño. ´´ Estaba pensando de cuando llegué por primera vez a vivir aquí. El primer mes en la escuela. ¿Te acuerdas? "

Él sonrió.

"Por supuesto que recuerdo. Pensé un centenar de maneras de matarte el primer día, me escape a Alaska durante una semana como un perrito asustado, y me condujo loco tratando de averiguar la inusual hermosa chica sentada a mi lado. Estaba tan grosero con tigo entonces. Yo no soy exactamente tan orgulloso como cuando hable por primera vez contigo. Si oigo que alguien más lo hace, no dudaría en darle un pedazo de mi mente. ¿Por qué lo recuerdas? "

"En realidad, estaba pensando en la conversación en Biología el día que volviste a la escuela. También nevaba ese día. Te dije entonces que no me gusta la nieve, pero aquí estoy, maravillándome en su belleza. Creo que me ayudó bastante ver cómo podría ser. "

"¿Te gustaría ir fuera, a la nieve?"  
"Si no te importa salir aun con el frio que hace con migo"

"No me importa en absoluto. Déjame algo caliente para usar y podemos salir. "

En menos de cinco minutos me encontraba en el porche delantero vestida con dos chaquetas de invierno de Edward. Su aroma celestial en los chalecos revoloteaba alrededor de mi cabeza. Yo corrí hacia fuera en la nieve y comencé a girar sobre mi misma y alrededores hasta que me maree.

Edward me siguió por detrás, con su preciosa sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Se puso delante de mí, y extendió una mano.

"¿Me permite este baile señorita?"

Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿No sabe que hay un accidente esperándome para suceder?

"Edward, sabes que no sé bailar".

"Bailaste conmigo en el baile. E hiciste que lo disfrutara. "

"Yo no era exactamente la que bailaba. Tú me ayudaste , ¿recuerdas? Podría caer si trato de hacerlo por mí misma. "

"Puedes ponerte sobre mis pies de nuevo, si lo deseas. Son pocos los momentos que tengo una excusa para tenerte tan cerca. "

Yo podría vivir con eso. Sin hacer nada el me acerco y no me importo, aunque eso significara un baile.

"Hm, esto suena bien, supongo. Pero no hay música "

"Eso no es un problema"

Él me subió en sus pies y sus manos descansaron en mi cintura. Envolví su cuello en torno a mi mano y mirando a sus ojos topacio como comenzó a tararear mi canción de cuna. Lo siguiente que supe, era que Edward me había tirado con él a la nieve, cada vez me humedecía más rápidamente a un mayor ritmo, sus manos apretaron aún más alrededor de mi cintura. Yo estaba disfrutando en mi fondo. Deje mi cabeza caer hacia atrás y cerré los ojos a medida que giraban en la noche, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras que los copos de nieve se asentaron en mi cara.

EDWARD POV

Vi como Bella inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para sentir la nieve en su cara. Yo reforzaba mi control sobre ella, quería estar más cerca de la belleza que bailaba conmigo. Ni siquiera tenía que pensar en la reducción de mi fuerza, llegó como una segunda naturaleza con Bella ahora. Fue absolutamente impresionante. ¿Cómo podría ser u ángel destinado a un monstruo como yo? Delicados copos de nieve acariciaba su cara y yo anhelaba hacer lo mismo. Yo acariciaba con mis labios sus párpados, sus mejillas, y el borde de sus labios muy suavemente. Podía sentir su corazón como un aleteo de las aves y sus manos alrededor de mi cuello apretado. Me correspondió el beso con tanta pasión que yo sentía como que estaba volando. Yo estaba literalmente cerca de caer, y como respuesta Bella me agarró fuera de guardia. Tuve que torcerme sobre mí mismo en el último momento para no aplastar a Bella al caer sobre ella. Me quedé asombrado. ¿Cómo hizo que un vampiro perdiera el equilibrio con tanta facilidad?

Bella cayó sobre mi pecho y sorprendentemente me miro a la cara.

"Ahora tienes el aspecto de torpe. Nunca pensé que vería el día en que cayó Edward Cullen sin ninguna razón. "

"Tuve una muy buena razón, la Srta. Pronto-va-ha-ser-Cullen. Su belleza me golpeo y perdí el control de mis pies, y ahora estoy cabeza abajo con mi amor. " Sonreí.

"Cierto. Buena excusa _Mr. Patoso_"

Ella sonrió y rodó fuera de mi pecho en la nieve. Sus brazos y sus piernas comenzaron a desplazarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Yo me apoye en los codos para ver su extraño comportamiento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el suelo?

Bella me agarró mirando a ella y dejó de moverse. Se rio de mi confusa expresión , sus hermoso ojos marrones eran juguetones. Su adorable rubor cubrió todo su rostro.

"¿Qué? ¿No has visto nunca a nadie hacer ángeles en la nieve? "

Oh. . Mi ángel estaba haciendo ángeles en la nieve. Me sonrió en su infantilismo. Ella parecía realmente un adolescente ahora, y no la persona madura que normalmente era Bella. Mi corazón ardía solo con pensarlo. ¿Cómo podría quitarle su vida, su alma? ¿Por qué quiere llegar a ser como nosotros, cuando ella tenía una larga vida por delante?

¿Y qué clase de monstruo que quiere a Bella la haría permanecer por siempre a su lado?

La musical risa de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos

¿"Y qué es exactamete lo que tu estas pensando, amor?"

"En ti"

¿Eh?

Di una explicación rápidamente.

"Tu cabello despeinado y cubierto de nieve. Es divertido y ... ... .... lindo. "

Se sonrojo incluso en esta declaración. Si pudiera sonrojarme lo haría ahora, también.

Ella acaricio suavemente con sus dedos mi pelo rebelde, tratando de solucionarlo. Yo me fundí eternamente bajo la calidez de su mano. Bella Me encantaba tanto que me dolía.

En ese momento, Bella dio un fuerte bostezo y se sonrojó otra vez, de vergüenza. Yo reí para mi

"Vamos, ya es hora de que duermas, mi amor."

Ni siquiera se opuso a esto y me ayudo , y la recogí del suelo sin que protestara. Ya estaba dormida antes de que llegara a la escalera, al parecer estaba muy cansada del baile, o del frío. Disfrute enormemente y hoy me preguntaba si mis vacaciones podrían conseguir ser mejor que esto. No tenía ni idea de lo que me faltaba la primera vez desde que era un niño, la Navidad, era algo que no solía esperar. Yo alegaba a todo esto el amor de mi existencia descansaba pacíficamente en mis brazos.

_____________________________________________________________________________Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les guste a mí al menos si jajaja  
Bueno tranquilos por lo que tengo ya del siguiente esto es solo un poco de romanticismo antes de la comedia  
Espero que esta vez tenga mas reviews porq m voy a deprimir xq por ahora solo tengo 3 y uno mío ¬ ¬ pero ese no cuenta que simplemente probaba si m llegaban todos ya q repito solo tengo 3  
Gracias de nuevo ^^

Nos leemos pronto. Bel's


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA IMPORTANTE****: ****Daddy's Little Cannibal****( Stephαnie ) falleció la noche de ayer: 8 de mayo de 2009, en un accidente de autos que involucraba α un tipo ebrio.  
****Estrella'black ha traducido el elogio que ha hecho la hermana gemela de Stephnie y el de su mejor amiga en fanfiction.  
Aquí os dejo el enlace por si la conocíais o habéis leído alguna de sus historias y queréis dejar algún review.  
Yo por mi parte no la conocía pero leí casi todas sus historias y puedo decir que era muy buena y también animo a todo el que no la haya leído que se anime porque le encantara.**

Bueno por fin tengo el tercer capítulo xD  
Bueno muxas gracias a todos los q dejaron reviews y a todos los q no dejaron pero leyeron la historia. Es todo lo q necesito para seguir con esto.  
Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de obsessedovredward yo solo me atribuyo la traducción.

________________________________________________________________________

La malvada guerra de los vampiros de nieve

BPOV

Me desperté en la cama de Edward al ver una rara y brillante raya de sol fluir por el cuarto a través de la ventana. Sin embargo esto no me podía distraer de la falta de Edward. La cama era anormalmente caliente sin su presencia. El reloj en su reproductor de CD me informó que eran las 10:00 de la mañana, mucho más tarde de lo que pensaba. Mi estómago protesto por el tiempo que llevaba sin comer, así que decidí calmar mi hambre antes de buscar a Edward. Fui a la cocina y allí encontré a Esme con una caja de mis cereales favoritos y un cartón de leche.

"Buenos días" murmure somnolienta, y mire los cereales con hambre.

"Buenos días, querida. He oído que rugía tu estómago, por lo que te iba a prepara algo para desayunar. Esto es todo lo que tenemos ahora. Pero Edward salió a comprar algo de comida para ti. Le hubiera gustado que fueras con él, pero pensó que ayer estabas muy cansada y ahora necesitabas reposar. Debería regresar pronto. Ten, tus cereales. "

"Gracias"

Esme coloco una bandeja con cereales y un vaso de leche delante de mí sobre la mesa, sonrió cordialmente y se fue. Yo estaba muy contenta de que Edward me hubiese dejado dormir. Todo el baile de anoche me agoto. No podía recordar ni como volví dentro de la casa. Mientras comía me di cuenta de que la casa estaba inusualmente tranquila. Por lo general, Emmett estaba jugando a los videojuegos o viendo la televisión y Alice se ponía a hablar acerca de la nueva colección de ropa de diseño. Definitivamente era extraño.

Terminé el desayuno rápidamente y decidí esperar a que volviera Edward afuera. También quería saber cuánta nieve había caído durante la noche.

Cuando abrí la puerta principal, casi me muero del susto. Había un muñeco de nieve gigantesco enfrente de mí. Llamarlo muñeco de nieve no era correcto, porque este monstruo tenía unos colmillos largos de 2 pulgadas que goteaban un liquido rojo similar a la sangre. En mi espanto, perdí el equilibrio y fui directamente a estrellarme de cabeza en el vampiro de nieve. Esto además me hizo caer sobre la madera con un ruido sordo. Mi gran torpeza actuaba de nuevo.

"Emmett!!!!!!" grite con todos mis pulmones. El tamaño del muñeco era grandísimo, el era sin duda responsable de esto y que yo iba a hacerle pagar por mi dolor y humillación. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso exactamente?, no tenía ni idea. Emmett apareció en el porche y se coloco delante de mí, apenas se pudo mantener de pie, y callo por las sacudidas de su risa.

"Ser Bel... ... ... ... ¡Bella! ¡Eso fue buenísimo! Maravillosa caída. ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo, para que pueda grabarte en video? Estoy seguro de que el resto de la familia se reiría tanto como yo. Permíteme presentarte a mi amigo, Congelación. ¿Lo entiendes? Las heladas, porque está hecho de la nieve y el mordisco porque tiene colmillos. Yo personalmente creo que los colmillos ensangrentados fueron un buen toque. En realidad es solo jugo de bayas. "

Ugh. Con lo adorable que era, realmente me ponía de los nervios. Tenía rasguños por toda la cara y estos inducían lágrimas.

"Emmett, estás tratando de matarme? Soy yo ya un peligro para mí misma y tú además agregas más , ¿Por qué no me disparas directamente ? "

Esto le hizo reír aun más fuertemente, pero toda respuesta que me fuese a hacer se borro por el ruido del rugido de un volvo plateado. Edward se deslizo con gracia por el asiento del conductor con un mínimo de diez bolsas en la mano. Cuando él me miro parecía raro, fue recibido en una escena muy extraña, probablemente para él: Emmett apenas se tenía de pie y tratando, sin éxito, para poner fin a su risa, mientras que yo me senté en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados como un niño testarudo, y con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, y los ojos tratando de incinerar Emmett con mi mirada, y una criatura en la nieve delante de mí que parecía que tenía una bola de nieve en la ´´mano`` que según Emmett era mi cabeza. Una risa se le escapo antes de que pudiese enmascararla con una tos. Sí, claro. Como si los vampiros tuviesen tos. Dirigí mi mirada llena de fulgor hacia él.

La preocupación por mi borro rápidamente el humor de la situación, él estaba de rodillas delante de mí en un instante, y la comida olvidada en el paso.

"Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué hizo esta vez el idiota de mi hermano?¿ No te duele nada? "  
Sus frías manos buscaron en mi cabeza algún golpe, mientras que los ojos miraban buscando moretones. No me pasaba nada, excepto que había un Emmett que se burlaba de mí de nuevo.

"Tu hermano sólo trató de matarme de un susto poniendo esa cosa delante mío. Solo es pura suerte que no me hayas encontrado ninguna fractura en el cuello . "

"Así que él es el responsable de la obstrucción en la calzada. Habría llegado antes, pero Emmett construyo por lo menos cincuenta hombres de nieve con colmillos por todo el camino a diferentes intervalos. Había un 'vampiro de nieve' cortando todo el tráfico en medio de la carretera y también hizo una escena de batalla. Había muñecos con colmillos por todo el pueblo, y de manchas de sangre falsa. Emmett realmente necesitas encontrar un mejor pasatiempo porque tuve que ir saliendo del coche para despejar el camino. "

"Tu mataste a mi ejército?" Emmett grito del horror. "Su vida fue demasiado corta. ¿Por qué, oh, ¿por qué tuvo que pasarnos a nosotros? "

"Deberías estar más preocupado por Bella que por un ejército de vampiros de nieve, idiota. Ella se podría haber herido gravemente y entonces te habría tenido que matar. "

"¿Siempre tienes que ser tan dramático? Relájate, hermano. Estaba tratando divertirme un rato. Además, si Bella se lastima no será nada raro en ella ya que lo hace todos los días. Bella siempre consigue lo que quiere contigo y tú siempre eres demasiado gentil con ella. Y no creo que el pobre Jasper pueda soportar la lujuria procedente de dos personas más. "

La remolacha me envidiaría de mi sonrojo por la vergüenza. No era lo que quería escuchar si provenía de mi futuro cuñado, en especial con mi novio a mi lado. Edward se encogió de las sucias imágenes, que sin duda veía en la mente de Emmett

"¿Quieres que me ponga encima? Aquí tienes . "Edward gruño suavemente y se abalanza sobre Emmett, empujándolo diez metros a través del patio y haciendo que aterrizase sobre el árbol más cercano, donde una gran pila de nieve cayó de sus ramas dejándolo enterrado antes de que el árbol se quebrara por la mitad y cayera sobre él también . Viendo esto me sentí mucho mejor después de mi caída. Supongo que Edward consiguió la venganza que quería. Pero en ese momento Edward volvió corriendo a donde estaba yo. Justo entonces, vi que Rosalie salía del bosque.

"¿Dónde está Emmett? Se suponía que se me esperaría fuera ".

De repente ella vio moverse el montón de nieve donde estaba Emmett. Y Edward intento darle una breve explicación.

"Emmett casi hiere a Bella".

Rosalía vino hasta nosotros y antes de que pudiera parpadear, y me había convertido en un muñeco de nieve que andaba.

"No me importa lo que hizo. Soy la única autorizada a castigar a mi esposo. "

Edward rápidamente me sacudió toda la nieve y tiro una bola de nieve a Rosalie.

"Oooh, guerra de nieve!" Grito Emmett, que acababa de salir de la pila de nieve.  
Edward me tiro al suelo y a una velocidad vampírica doce bolas de nieve venían hacia nosotros. Edward me protegió de los misiles, que le golpearon en el pecho con tal fuerza que retrocedido unos pocos centímetros. Si yo hubiera entrado en contacto con ellos, seguramente habría obtenido unos cuantos huesos rotos. Después le tendré que dar las gracias a Edward por protegerme.

"Hola,¡Tambien queremos jugar! Alice y Jasper habían llegado corriendo desde el patio trasero.

"¿Y si jugamos en equipos?" A Alice le brillaron los ojos durante un momento antes de que empezara a dar pequeños saltitos de la emoción, obviamente habría visto la decisión. "Y Edward, no te podrás escapar de esto. Te prometo que Bella no saldrá herida, no pongas escusas y los dos disfrutaran de esto; lo he visto. También hay que hace los equipos. Edward, Bella y yo contra Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

Edward se volvió hacia mí. Al parecer tenía que decidir yo. Parecía divertido y Alice dice que no habría peligro, ¿por qué no?

"Vamos a jugar Edward. Suena divertido. "

"Yay!" Sorprendentemente, este quejido vino de Jasper, supuse que se trataría del alterado estado de ánimo de Emmett y Alice.

"Tengo una buena idea. Darme un minuto y vamos alrededor del patio

Emmett rápidamente desapareció del patio y poco después lo seguimos.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera ponerme a andar resbale con un trozo de hielo y casi me estrelló contra el suelo. Afortunadamente, Edward me sujeto justo a tiempo. Genial. Primero Emmett utiliza nieve para tratar de matarme y ahora es la nieve sin ayuda de nadie.

" Amor, por favor, intenta tener cuidado. Sabía que era una mala idea. Ni siquiera hemos empezado y ya te metes en problemas. Y no tengo ni idea de lo que Emmett ha planificado. Él está cantando 'la congelación de la vampiresa de nieve' una canción 'helada'.

"Relájate, Edward. Sólo trata de divertirte y dejar de preocuparte por mí ".

"Como si fuera tan fácil dejar de preocuparme por ti. No sé lo que haría si te perdiera, ¡y especialmente en un montón de nieve! "

Justo entonces, pude ver toda la entrada principal y cualquier pensamiento que pude haber tenido salió de mi cabeza.

Emmett había construido al menos cincuenta de sus enormes monstruos de nieve en posiciones aleatorias en el césped. Otra escena de la batalla. Dos líneas de organismos formaron el equipo de los fuertes.

"¿Te gusta? Se llama 'la guerra de los vampiros de nieve'.La lucha comenzara en dos minutos. ¡Que los juegos comiencen!

Rápidamente nos dividimos y planeamos todo el combate. Me quedé segura detrás de una pared a salvo de las municiones de bola de nieve e iba haciendo mas mientras los hermanos Cullen comenzaron a tirarse unos a otros. Ellos revoloteaban alrededor de los soldados de nieve en una velocidad vampírica medianamente lenta, que consideraron para que con mi inhabilidad pudiese ver un poco más que borrones moviéndose. Esto continuó a lo largo de media hora.

Vi a Edward feliz jugando con su familia, la que pronto seria mi familia, riendo con ellos, ya que se abordaban unos a otros y cuando conseguían una buena posición le daban a alguien en la cara. Se veía tan despreocupado, como alguien con diecisiete años ,que son los años que tenis físicamente y no sus años de edad vampírica 107. Es absolutamente impresionante ver lo suelto que estaba y el cambio que daba. Yo quería sumarme a sus juegos, pero antes de empezar, él me pidió que me quedara lejos del campo de tiro si quería que se preocupara menos. Por supuesto, le había dado mi palabra de que lo haría y me dijo que preparase munición.

Después de un tiempo me apetecía ser más aventurera y me precipite hasta el vampiro de nieve más cercano a mí. Edward y Emmett estaban luchando no muy lejos de mi punto de vista. Es evidente que ambos fueron ajenos a mi movimiento, ya que estaban concentrados en los movimientos del otro.

Nadie podía verme aquí.

Tenía un tiro de frontal de Emmett. ¡Ajá! Ahora podría tener mi venganza por la broma que me había hecho antes. Me agache y reuní la mayor cantidad de nieve que pude coger con mi guante y forme una bola de nieve perfecta. Lance mi misil y fue a parar justo donde estaba el corazón de Emmett. ¡Benditos mis ojos!

Todos los vampiros dejado sus diversa luchas y me miraron todos a mí. Emmett se había quedado en shock. Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja. Por supuesto, ella vio que esto sucedería, ¿cómo es posible que ella no lo hubiera visto?

"¡Ja! Superado por un humano, Emmett, creo que es el momento de admitir la derrota. Creo que el equipo de Bella debe ganar por su maravilloso tiro. ¿Qué piensan todos? "Alice miró a su alrededor viendo el efecto de su propuesta mientras que todos se morían de la risa, y Emmett seguía congelado en estado de shock por la imposibilidad de ser golpeado por mí.

Finalmente, se recompuso lo suficiente como para declarar a mi equipo ganador.

Yo estaba muy contenta de haber podido contribuir de alguna manera para el éxito del equipo, a pesar de ser el eslabón más débil. Cuando Edward se acerco a mí para felicitarme, mi estómago rugió en voz alta. Creo había pasado mucho tiempo porque de repente me sentia muy hambrienta.

Edward se rio. "Vamos, mi querida campeona, vamos a buscarte algo de comer antes de que te desmayes."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno que tal esta? Espero que le este gustando a todo el mundo. Espero reviews para mi motivación personal :3

Siguiente capitulo: Alice... un centro comercial... compras navideñas... y muchas situaciones raras. ¿Necesitáis que diga algo más? xD

Nos leemos pronto Bel's


End file.
